90 Days before I let you go
by Kami Cam's
Summary: [UA] Pour offrir à son amie d'enfance des soins adaptés à sa maladie, Aomine va faire tout son possible pour trouver l'argent nécessaire. Quitte à s'allier à des énergumènes complètement loufoques aux couleurs de cheveux aussi dingues que leurs personnalités [HIATUS]
1. 1 - Hold your breath

**CHAPITRE 1 : HOLD YOUR BREATH**

Un petit rouge-gorge se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, sa petite tête se tournant à droite puis à gauche. Sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre dans le bec, il vola jusqu'à une panière de fruits largement garnie. Les pommes et oranges étaient bien trop grosses pour lui aussi le volatile se ravisa pour venir loucher sur le raisin. Choisissant un raisin pas trop gros, il le goba d'un coup et s'attaqua au reste de la grappe. Fait donc, petit oiseau … Il n'y avait plus que toi pour le manger.

Finalement, le rouge-gorge repartit sans plus de cérémonie, volant vers un lointain horizon. Uniquement suivit d'un regard rose bien trop vide, bien trop épuisé. Des yeux qui avaient été rieurs un peu avant maintenant statiques sur ce visage pâle. Non cadavérique. Le dos calé contre un oreiller sur lequel son corps translucide semble se fondre, Momoi regarde par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Perdue dans les méandres d'un esprit prisonnier d'un corps qui ne tient plus la route, elle se demande si elle verra la fin de son calvaire bientôt.

Sur le lino du sol, une brochure pour un centre destiné aux grands malades en fin de vie l'attend. Sauf que la rose l'a jeté. Elle n'en veut pas, elle ne veut pas. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir mais ça … ça c'est comme lui dire « puisque tu vas crever, autant le faire ailleurs qu'ici, tu prends de la place ». Ses mains blanches sont posées sur ses cuisses, sur le drap. Momoi regarde dans le vide, cherchant quelque chose pour la divertir un peu. La télécommande est trop loin, elle n'a pas la force de tendre le bras. Même respirer fait mal. Être dans cet état lui fait mal.

Voilà 9 mois qu'on lui a déclaré sa maladie. Si elle avait commencé par garder le sourire, choisissant de privilégier son temps avec sa famille, tout s'était détérioré trop vite pour que son courage éphémère ne tienne la route. On lui demandait de tenir, de continuer de croire mais ce n'était que des idioties. Elle allait mourir. Point.

Momoi avait tout abandonné quand elle avait appris. Ses études à l'université, ses projets d'avenir, la grande famille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. A partir de ce moment-là, elle s'était mise à sortir tous les soirs, à s'amuser, à oublier. Elle avait dépensé sans compter, voyager sans se retourner. Dire les quatre vérités aux personnes l'ayant blessé auparavant, remercier les autres. La rose avait même eu officiellement un petit-ami. Taiga était adorable bien que maladroit. Il n'avait cessé de rougir ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se présenter. Alors Momoi avait sourit et lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle.

Le même soir, confidence sur l'oreiller oblige, elle lui avait raconté pour sa maladie, lui précisant bien qu'il n'avait pas à supporter ça avec elle. Le rouge avait encore toute sa vie, inutile de se traîner un boulet à la jambe. Pourtant, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il resterait près d'elle. Jusqu'à la fin. Pour la première fois, Momoi avait pleuré.

Mais Kagami, puisque c'était son nom, n'appréciait pas Aomine. Il fallait dire que le bleu était une vraie teigne par moment. S'étant auto-proclamé comme celui qui ferait sourire la rose encore et encore, il ne supportait pas la concurrence de ce mec venu de nul part. C'était lui l'ami d'enfance, c'était lui qui la connaissait depuis plus longtemps, qui souffrirait le plus de sa perte. C'était lui plus que tout. Le rouge avait tenté de faire des efforts mais en vain. Et à vrai dire, Momoi n'avait jamais cherché à les faire s'entendre. C'était comme ça et voilà. S'ils pensaient qu'elle avait du temps à perdre à chercher à flatter leur ego, qu'ils s'enfoncent le doigt dans l'œil et ce, jusqu'au coude.

Elle avait envie d'arracher la perfusion à son bras et de s'allonger comme elle le désirait. Ce maudit fil empêchait librement la jeune fille de se positionner à sa guise. Là dans ce lit, les jours passaient lentement. D'abord, le jeune Midorima, son très jeune médecin et qui n'avait qu'un an de plus venait régulièrement pour vérifier ses constances. Et qu'elle était en vie. Il savait qu'elle n'appelait plus dès qu'elle se sentait mal. Il s'était énervé et après du subir la froide colère de sa patiente. La voix féminine ne s'était pas haussée une seule seconde mais les mots avaient été cru et douloureux. Le jeune étudiant n'avait pas été préparé à ce genre de réaction à l'école de médecine et n'avait pas su réagir. Lui qui tenait à garder ses émotions cachées avait pour une fois laissé la place à l'incompréhension la plus totale. Que le manque d'expérience peut-être cruel.

Kagami ne devrait plus tarder. Il sait qu'il doit passer en premier et tôt parce qu'une fois qu'Aomine sera là, il sera jeté sans ménagement de la chambre d'hôpital. Alors, lui aussi veut profiter. Il n'abuse pas, il ne cherche pas la bagarre. Le garçon a vite compris que malgré son statut de petit-ami, Aomine était le cran au dessus. Aomine lui tirait des sourires. Aomine la faisait rire. Kagami savait qu'il perdait contre Aomine mais il avait promis de rester avec elle. Personne n'allait le faire mentir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa grande stature d'ailleurs. Immédiatement, un sourire transforma son visage viril en un masque de joie absurde. Il n'avait pas à se forcer... Déposant un sundae à la cerise sur la table près de sa petite-amie, le rouge se baissa pour picorer tendrement ses lèvres.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour.

-Je t'ai apporté ça … Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais ça !

-Merci beaucoup. Je le mangerais un peu plus tard, je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

_Menteuse ! Je sais que tu mens ! Je sais que tu obliges ton médecin à le donner à quelqu'un d'autre dès que je suis partit ! _

Elle imaginait tellement bien ce que pouvait se dire Kagami à cet instant. Et ce n'était que la pure vérité. Midorima avait une conscience mais un esprit combatif un peu faible face à elle. Pourtant, leurs échanges divertissaient un peu la rose qui voyait en eux, le fait que le vert devenait de plus en plus bon aux petites piques acides destinées à la faire se bouger un peu. D'ici sa mort, il allait devenir excellent, le grand Tsundere ~

Momoi a maigrit. Beaucoup. Au moins 10 kilos, ce qui la fait passer en maigreur certaine. Ça la fatiguait davantage mais elle ne pouvait rien : manger la faisait vomir. Le tuyau à gauche était destiné à l'alimenter un peu. Kagami se baisse pour ramasser la stupide brochure et la pose près du sundae.

-Taiga...

-Hmm ?

-Tu veux bien allumer la télé ?

Sitôt demandé, sitôt exécuté. L'écran noir grésille un peu avant de laisser un reportage animalier apparaître. Mais la rose fait zapper le garçon jusqu'à tomber sur un match de basket. Elle aime le basket. L'ancienne étudiante n'en a jamais fait mais elle aime le regarder. C'est beau un garçon qui joue au basket.

Aujourd'hui, il lui reste précieusement 90 jours à vivre. Presque la dernière ligne droite. Momoi sait où elle sera. Ici dans ce lit.

_Je ne supporte plus de la voir dans cet état … !_

Idiote petit Maman. Tu penses que ta fille s'aime actuellement peut-être ?!

_Nous devons nous préparer aussi._

Son père est déjà plus carré, il a vit compris, sa fille lui ressemble. Étonnamment, les deux ont déjà discuté de tout. Où aura lieu l'enterrement, qui sera présent, le choix des fleurs, tout le tintouin. Momoi apprécie ce côté de son père parce qu'à sa façon, il veut la laisser tout contrôler avant le dernier round. Sa façon de dire qu'il a confiance en elle et qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour tout gérer sur ce sujet. C'est aussi son moment à elle.

La grande main chaude de Kagami caresse et tente de réchauffer la sienne. On dirait un glaçon hein ? Et encore, il ne sait pas pour ses pieds.

-Je vais fermer la fenêtre, tu es glacée.

Fais donc très cher ! Recouvre-la davantage si tu penses que ça va servir à quelque chose. Fais ce que tu veux. Les yeux roses suivent la balle orange sur l'écran plus loin, hypnotisés. Tous ces mouvements, c'est incroyable. Ça doit être magique en vrai … Le rouge l'entoure de ses bras, présence rassurante. Il regarde la télé aussi, commentant parfois le match. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il y a joué au basket. Il devait être impressionnant vu sa carrure.

-Taiga ?

-Oui ?

Ils se regardent un peu et elle ferme les yeux.

-Réveilles-moi quand tu pars, d'accord ?

-... D'accord.

Elle sent dans sa voix la peur. Celle de ne peut-être pas arriver à la réveiller justement. A la sentir contre lui et savoir qu'elle n'est pourtant plus là.

Momoi ferme les yeux, terrassée par la violente vague de fatigue qui venait de s'abattre d'un coup.

* * *

A son réveil, la rose est seule. Le visage de Midorima flotte au dessus d'elle, légèrement interrogateur.

-Je me demandais si tu étais en vie.

-Mourir sans t'avoir vu te rater un lancer ? Jamais …

Il l'aide à se relever et l'ausculte un peu. Pupilles, cœur, poumons et prise de sang. Comme d'habitude. Le vert deviendra un bon médecin. Il est très doux dans ses gestes contrairement à ses paroles. Sa grande main tient le bras de sa patiente avec une prudence non feinte. Elle est fragile.

-C'est bon.

La rose soupire. Elle n'aime vraiment pas ça. Elle le regarde nettoyer l'endroit où l'aiguille s'est plantée et récupère ensuite le papier pour coller l'étiquette à son nom sur le flacon qui contient le liquide pourpre. Le garçon aux lunettes fait une boule informe, remonte ses lunettes et tire vers le fond de la pièce, directe dans la poubelle. Et c'est un sans-faute.

-J'ai encore réussi, tu as donc l'obligation de manger tout ton repas ce soir.

La fille lève fièrement le nez et regarde autour d'elle.

-Où est Taiga ?

-Ton copain ? Je l'ai viré de la chambre, il ronflait tellement fort, ça dérangeait tout l'étage. Il avait pour ordre de ne surtout pas te réveiller.

Les yeux verts sont perçants derrière la fine lame de verre. Il est en colère.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ce midi.

-Nan.

-Tu vas boire ce sundae ?

-Dai-chan n'aura qu'à le prendre.

Ils se fixent et le garçon soupire le premier, massant l'arrête de son nez. Midorima a de grands doigts et elle sait qu'il joue du piano parfois. Mais elle n'a jamais pu l'étendre faire. Elle aimerait bien pourtant.

La porte s'ouvre encore, laissant Aomine entrer. Sa peau sombre ressort tellement ici, on dirait qu'il apporte le soleil. Il sourit mais ne se force pas.

-Yo !

Momoi se fend d'un vrai sourire alors qu'il tape dans l'épaule de Midorima qui manque de lui faire manger son stéthoscope. Ils ont beau ne pas s'apprécier, le vert ne cache pas qu'il préfère le bleu au rouge.

-Bakagami a encore laissé un sundae ?

Le futur policier crache sa haine comme un serpent le ferait avec du venin. Il prend le sundae comme s'il était couvert de microbes et porte la paille à ses lèvres. C'est pareil à chaque fois. Il déteste le petit ami de son amie d'enfance mais pourtant, il boit cette boisson. Tellement compliqué.

Aomine n'est pas doux, il se jette pratiquement sur le lit. Midorima remonte ses lunettes d'un geste agacé mais la rose devine son sourire derrière sa grande main. Il finit par les laisser, prétextant aller porter l'échantillon aux analyses.

-Tu l'as apporté ?

-Évidemment !

Le garçon sort une brosse à cheveux de sous son pull blanc en laine fine. Il aide Momoi à se relever un peu et se glisse derrière, ses longues jambes musclées de chaque côté. Doucement, il passe la brosse dans les longues mèches, dans un geste tendre qui n'appartient qu'à eux. La main gauche du garçon caresse le bras de la fille qui est toujours aussi hypnotisée par la télé. La monotonie des mouvements est rassurante quelque part. Elle le laisse faire avec confiance.

Elle ne sait pas que la gorge du garçon vient de se serrer alors que la mèche rose qu'il brossait vient de tomber dans sa main. L'un des inconvénients de la maladie. Les bras du garçons se resserrent autour de sa taille tandis que le dos de Momoi touche son ventre et son torse. Aomine pose son front contre le sommet de sa tête et serre les dents. Les mains blanches se posent sur ses bras.

_Ne pleure pas. _

C'est un ordre silencieux qu'il respecte. Ils restent là à attendre. Que l'heure des visites se terminent, qu'il doivent repartir. Aomine sera là demain sans faute. Comme toujours malgré les ordres du vert. Qu'est-ce que Midorima avait hurlé quand il avait découvert une fois que le bleu se traînait une horrible fièvre...

* * *

Quand le garçon repart, il recouvre Momoi qui dort. Midorima l'a obligé à faire manger la rose et même s'il déteste ça, il a carrément enfoncé la cuillère dans la bouche de son amie. Elle doit manger aussi comme ça. Ne serait-ce que de la vulgaire compote de pommes.

Pour l'instant, il attend au bus. Il n'y personne, normal vu l'heure. Aomine n'a conscience de rien, il va rentrer dans son appartement, se mettre au lit et se réveiller le lendemain matin. C'est idiot mais une sensation étrange le force à baisser les yeux. Stupéfait, il voit une main retirer son portefeuille de sa poche. Choqué de ne rien avoir sentit avant, l'étudiant reste immobile.

Avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau.

-Oy, connard, tu fous quoi ?!

Le petit voleur détale comme un lapin mais le bleu le poursuit. Il a un excellent niveau physique, si bien qu'il le rattrape et le plaque contre un mur. Merde, il est tout jeune ce gamin en plus !

-Toi … Rend-moi ça. Maintenant !

Il serre davantage les frêles épaules et plonge ses yeux furieux dans ceux du voleur.

Des yeux turquoises remplis de peur.

-Ton nom ?!

-Kuroko...

-Kuroko quoi ?!

Le plus petit avale sa salive et retient son souffle.

-Kuroko Tetsuya …

* * *

Lali oh ! Oui, encore une ... mais pour ma défense, je n'ai plus trop la motivation pour écrire les autres du coup, je passe à autre chose en attendant !

Un gros merci à ma Beta Reader : Dop !

En espérant que cette nouvelle fic vous plaise ~


	2. 2 - Beloved Sister

**Chapitre 2 : Beloved sister **

Aomine aillant repris son bien, il n'avait plus qu'à amener le jeune chapardeur au commissariat le plus proche. Sa grande main serrait le bras fin du plus petit, son visage semblant ne jamais pouvoir se départir de son masque de colère. L'autre ne se se débattait même pas, conscient sans doute de son tort. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ses beaux yeux turquoises de lui montrer toute sa haine. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas la poigne musclée du futur agent de police.

-Vous me faites mal !

-Je sais que tu vas fuir sinon !

Le bleu se mit en route, forçant le voleur à le suivre.

-Vous avez récupéré tout votre fric, non ? Vous pourrais bien me laissez partir ! Je le ferais plus !

-J'étais la personne numéro combien que tu as tenté de voler ce soir ? Combien de pigeons tu as réussi à rouler en leur lançant des excuses avec tes grands yeux innocents, hein ?

-Je me suis jamais fait chopper avant ...

Une certaine aigreur de sa voix fit se retourner le plus âgé. Le petit fantôme avait l'air de presque détester le fait qu'on ne l'ait jamais attrapé avant.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais

Les yeux cyans étaient rivés au sol, sa deuxième main blanche inutilement posée sur le poignet basané de l'étudiant.

-Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ?

-Trop longtemps

-Tu gagnes beaucoup ?

Il releva ses yeux furieux ce qui n'effraya aucunement Aomine.

-Je refuse de vous payer en échange de votre silence !

Le bleu éclata de rire tandis que Kuroko gonflait ses joues, signe qu'il boudait.

-j'aurais honte de moi si je te proposais un truc pareil !

-... Alors quoi ?

Aomine leva pensivement le menton et lâcha le poignet.

-Ton âge, Kuroko Tetsuya ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!

Les deux regards se confrontèrent et le plus petit céda le premier, annonçant un nombre qui choqua presque le bleu.

-Attends, t'as un an de moi que moi ?! Tu fais presque 10 ans plus jeune !

Kuroko haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Et donc ?

-Je sais pas encore mais je te garde sous la main ... T'as intérêt à te souvenir de moi, je suis- ...

-Aomine Daiki, étudiant à la faculté de Tokyo, spécialisation dans les métiers de la sécurité et de l'ordre.

Un silence s'installa avant que le bleu ne se mette à ouvrir la bouche démesurément. Kuroko leva sa main qui était restée libre tout ce temps et juste coincée entre son index et son majeur, la carte d'étudiant du plus vieux.

-... Pas étonnant qu'on soit tenté de vous voler, tout traîne dans vos poches de jean ...

Aomine lui arracha de la main.

-Tu devrais faire des tours de magie, toi ... On y verrait que du feu.

-Franchement, j'aimerai bien ! Mais c'est difficile de gagner sa vie simplement comme ça alors je suis bien obligé d'aller plumer quelques pigeons.

L'esquisse du sourire du plus jeune fit franchement rire le deuxième garçon.

-T'es pas commun toi ... Va étudier tes tours de magie et arrête de voler !

Kuroko haussa les épaules tout comme son sourcil droit.

-Donc, je peux m'en aller.

Aomine sembla réfléchir un peu et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le turquoise mais il ne tomba que sur du vide.

-... Oy ?!

Mais son cri se heurta au silence de la rue. En digne voleur fantôme, le plus petit s'était éclipsé comme par magie, se fondant parmi ses homologues : les ombres. Pourtant, le futur agent de police savait qu'il allait le revoir. L'autre avait son nom et il ne risquait pas d'oublier ce visage si innocent qui cachait pourtant une espèce de renard, pro du vol.  
Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route, interrompant seulement ses pas pour répondre à son portable.

-Ouais ?

-_Viens à l'hôpital maintenant._

-Midorima ?

-_Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle passera la nuit._

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune médecin d'être aussi catégorique et aussi froid. En vérité, le dire de cette façon était même contraire à l'éthique de l'hôpital qui se voulait aussi prévenant avec leurs patients et leurs familles.  
La sueur dans le dos d'Aomine se glaça, tout comme son corps. Accélération de la maladie … état critique … venir la voir avant qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience … risque qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

Le bleu entendait tout ça. Mais ça lui échappait. C'était ridicule enfin, elle allait bien, elle … était fatiguée mais elle l'avait toujours été.  
Sa main contre son front, il sentait son cœur battre à tout va, son souffle augmentant nerveusement. Midorima avait raccroché. Il devait aller à l'hôpital. Lui tenir la main, caresser ses cheveux, dire qu'il resterait quand même là.  
Aomine se mit à courir.

* * *

Maison familiale des Kumako. Le silence jusqu'ici uniquement dérangé par le miaulement d'un chat fut soudainement brisé.  
Une nouvelle crise de toux plia en deux la jeune fille. Ses cheveux roses se balançaient autour de ses épaules à chaque quinte, l'impression de sentir ses poumons chauffés au fer blanc n'aidant pas.  
Il y avait foule d'employés autour d'elle, frottant son dos, lui proposant à boire. Son regard se porta sur la couette du futon. C'était trouble comme après chaque crise. Elle avait tellement mal.

-Tsubaki-sama, vous devriez- ...

-Ça ira.

Cherchant doucement de l'oxygène, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et repoussa la femme près d'elle d'un mouvement doux.

-Je me sens déjà mieux, vous devriez tous allez retourner dormir.

Lentement, les employés de la maison quittèrent la chambre non sans lui laisser tout un tas de recommandations. Reposant sa tête sur son oreiller, Tsubaki regarda le plafond. Son frère aîné aurait été à la maison, il aurait refusé de quitter sa sœur. Son Sister Complex n'était pas des plus pratique.

N'arrivant pas à retrouver le sommeil, la rosette quitta ses draps et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante de sa chambre qui ouvrait sur l'extérieur. La maison datant de plusieurs siècles avait pourtant été rénovée depuis mais son père avait choisi de garder ce style ancien. Histoire de ne pas faire tâche puisqu'elle était près du dojo familial. Tout comme ses frères et son père, la très jeune héritière -bien que les moyens de sa famille restent corrects- savait pratiquer les arts martiaux. Et sans se vanter, puisque Tsubaki était d'une modestie inégalable, elle était plutôt douée, aillant déjà gagné contre son propre père, jusqu'ici invaincu.

S'asseyant contre un rebord en bois, la jeune malade serra ses genoux avec ses bras frêles. Avant, elle se défoulait en courant ou en tirant quelques paniers de basket quand elle était réveillée et que le sommeil fuyait. Maintenant, l'étudiante était pliée en deux, à chercher son souffle dès qu'elle s'y mettait sérieusement. Ses chats étaient tous ailleurs, elle aurait pourtant aimé les câliner pour se rassurer un peu …

Quelle maladie ignoble quand même … Tsubaki qui était une brillante sportive, accomplie à bien des niveaux, s'épuisait en un temps recors. Elle était calme, posée, intelligente et mignonne. Mais plus capable de jouer au basket comme elle l'aimait. Et ça … c'était un châtiment tellement cruel !

La tête rose se tourna vivement vers la porte de la chambre qui laissait apparaître une petite tête brune. Shun, son petit frère.

-Tsuki-nee-chan ... J'ai des pockys.

Était-ce un moyen de paiement pour pouvoir accéder à la pièce ? N'empêchait que la grande sœur lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il s'approche, ne refusant jamais les bâtonnets, son péché gourmand. Trottinant jusqu'à la fille, le garçon s'installa entre ses jambes qu'elle avait au préalable lâché et ouvrit le paquet. Tsubaki attrapa le biscuit et le croqua doucement.

-Tu tousses beaucoup en ce moment, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas malgré le désir de l'entendre parler qu'elle lisait dans les yeux gris de son petit frère. Il avait de beaux yeux, Shun, ils ressortaient tellement bien avec ses cheveux noirs, hérités de leur père. Tsubaki et son frère aîné étaient assortis dans le rose, bien que le garçon ait longtemps détesté cette couleur …  
L'ancienne basketteuse, pourtant promise à un si bel avenir, posa son menton sur le crâne du jeune garçon qui dévorait les pockys à vue d'œil. Quel gourmand, celui-là aussi … Tsubaki n'était pas une personne très loquace sans toutefois atteindre le niveau d'une personne détestant parler aux autres. Si elle n'avait rien à dire, elle ne disait rien, point.

L'un de ses chats apparut de derrière un buisson, son poil roux brillant avec la lune, son croissant moqueur semblant rire des malheurs de la rose. La main féminine se glissa dans le dos de l'animal qui ronronna au bout de quelques instants avant de laisser la fratrie seule, son petit corps se roulant bientôt en dans les draps d'un futon ouvert.

-Shun-kun ... devrait dormir.

-Pas sommeil.

Tsubaki non plus n'avait pas envie de dormir cela dit. Elle savait qu'elle allait forcément encore se réveiller à force de tousser alors à quoi bon se remettre au lit ?

-Tu veux rester avec moi ?

-Oui !

Le plus petit garçon de la famille lui adressa un grand sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il était en train de faire : finir subtilement la boîte de pockys. Tsubaki tendit la main et vola un bâtonnet rose des mains de son benjamin avant de croquer dedans.  
Demain, son père allait sûrement encore lui parler de cette histoire de transplantation pulmonaire …

* * *

L'espèce de cagibi dans lequel vivait Kuroko n'offrit que du silence au garçon quand il ouvrit la porte. Un ridicule deux pièces qui était pourtant sa fierté. Cet endroit, il se l'était payé seul ! La première chose qu'il pouvait considérer à lui.  
Son petit chiot dormait en ronflant de toute son âme sur le lit. Le turquoise esquissa un sourire plein d'amour pour le petit animal aussi abandonné que lui. Ils s'étaient mutuellement trouvés un jour comme poussés par une puissance supérieure. En fouillant un bestiaire canin un jour à la bibliothèque, le jeune magicien herbe avait découvert que son nouvel ami était un Malamute d'Alaska … et que par conséquent, il allait considérablement grandir et grossir au fur et à mesure des années.

Le garçon se dirigea vers sa ridicule cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Là, dans la porte, se trouvait une espèce de conserve quelconque qui, en s'ouvrant, laissait apparaître une jolie liasse de billets bien serrés. Ses gains pour ainsi dire. Glissant le petit billet volé à Aomine discrètement parmi ses congénères, Kuroko referma le frigo et se laissa tomber sur le lit, réveillant son chien qui s'empressa de venir lécher sa main. Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez l'animal, c'est l'amour débordant qu'il lui témoignait.

-Nigo, regarde ...

Sortant une balle de sous son oreiller, le turquoise la fit sauter en l'air plusieurs fois, suivit par les yeux aussi céruléens que les siens. Il recommença encore et encore l'opération avant de serrer le poing sur la balle. Le chiot pencha la tête et attendit la suite.  
Quand son jeune maître ouvrit la main, le chien ne put que contempler le fait qu'elle était vide. Aboyant brusquement, il se releva sur ses courtes pattes et flaira son maître. Kuroko sourit et le caressa gentiment.

-Laisse tomber, tu trouveras jamais le truc.

S'allongeant correctement, le garçon ferma les yeux, se fichant totalement de dormir encore habillé.

-Un jour, tu verras ... Je serais un super magicien et on vivra comme des rois ...

Plus de misère, plus de vols ...

* * *

Un masque sur la bouche, il était évident que Satsuki n'allait pas bien. Sa poitrine se soulevait vite, son air pâle était carrément affolant.

-Pourquoi c'est allé si vite ?

-Aomine, le cancer est une maladie qui ne se contrôle toujours pas. Les médicaments ne servent qu'à alléger sa souffrance, ralentir l'avancée de la maladie est presque miraculeux.

Midorima avait son air sérieux des mauvais jours. Visiblement, il se sentait également très concerné par l'état de sa patiente. Les parents de la demoiselle tenaient sa main, leurs visages inondés de larmes.

-Il y a des traitements plus efficaces, non ? Elle a l'air de tellement souffrir ...

-Il y a bien quelque chose ...

Quelle était cette étrange retenue venant du jeune médecin ? Ce n'était pas habituel parce que Aomine sentait le « mais » à plein nez.

-... ça va coûter vraiment très cher ... Ses parents n'ont pas les moyens, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ça.

La famille Momoi avait beau pouvoir se faire plaisir souvent, elle ne roulait pas pour autant sur l'or.  
Le bleu serra les dents, une main sur son front.

-Et ... si je les trouve, ces foutus moyens ? L'hôpital pourra s'occupe de ta solution miracle ?

-Elle ne servira qu'à améliorer le temps qu'il lui reste ... Momoi ne guérira jamais.

-Je le sais, bordel !

Le vert le fixait derrière ses lunettes, l'enjoignant silencieusement de faire doucement.

-Si tu trouves les moyens, je te promet que je ferais tout ce que je peux. Et je donnerais également de ma poche.

-Toi ?

Il remonta ses lunettes et regarda le bleu.

-Disons que je m'y suis plus ou moins attaché à ta copine.

-C'est pas la mienne ... c'est celle de Bakagami.

Midorima haussa les épaules. Les résultats que venaient de lui passer l'infirmière étaient déjà plus appréciables que ceux étudiés avant d'appeler l'ami d'enfance.  
Quelle que soit la crise que venait de traverser la rose … pas sûr qu'elle survive à une autre comme ça. L'échéance allait arriver plus vite que prévu, ça semblait couler de source.

* * *

Lali oh ! Un gros coucou à Pocky-s-chan à qui appartient l'adorable Tsubaki ! Sincèrement, c'est tout un combat de faire en sorte qu'elle ne parle pas trop ...

Merci à ma Beta Reader : Dop ! Je vous conseille de faire un petit tour sur sa fic, ça lui fera énormément plaisir !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi ~


	3. 3 - It's a rich man's world !

**Chapitre 3 : It's a rich man's world**

* * *

Miyu se tenait discrètement derrière le canapé en cuir sombre de l'immense salon des Akashi. En tant que secrétaire personnelle, il était de son devoir de veiller à ce que l'héritier ne manque de rien et de ce fait, la très jeune employée se tenait prête à répondre à la moindre de ses demandes, aussi stupide puisse t-elle être.

Son employeur aux cheveux carmins fixait un deuxième homme, plus adulte, de l'autre côté de la petite table basse où reposait des tasses de café. De là où elle était, Miyu ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Seijuro mais elle se doutait que ses yeux fixaient l'homme avec une froideur et un désintérêt carrément perceptible. La petite verte avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait été nommée à son service et qu'elle l'avait rencontré une première fois. Il l'avait complimenté sur son CV rempli de jolis diplômes préparés dans de belles écoles mais sa voix n'avait montré aucun sentiment. Il avait aussi reconnu que le fait qu'elle ait bénéficié de bourses dans certains de ses établissements témoignaient d'un niveau frisant l'excellence mais qu'au final, et ça avait avait dit d'une façon si joliment détournée qu'elle en avait été presque cruelle, Miyu n'avait été embauchée que pour lui apporter ses dossiers et son café.

Les doigts du plus jeune garçon tapotaient l'accoudoir dans un rythme lent, destiné uniquement à faire paniquer davantage l'homme en face. La secrétaire ne voyait rien de plus qu'un chat jouant avec sa souris. Replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle vérifia que son chignon était toujours impeccable. Seijuro serait capable de lui demander de repartir chez elle afin de corriger ce qui n'allait pas et elle pouvait dire adieu à sa paye du jour.

-J'ai un planning hautement chargé et très peu de temps à vous accorder, aussi nous allons avancer. La raison de votre présence ici ?

-Les … Ahem … résultats du dernier marché que vous m'avez demandé d'investir, Monsieur …

La main du rouge se leva légèrement vers Miyu qui s'empressa de lui donner les résultats en question. Voyant que les tasses de café étaient presque vides, elle attrapa la cafetière et se baissa doucement pour les remplir, en veillant bien à ne pas entrer dans le champ de vision d'Akashi.

Celui-ci lisait les divers relevés de chiffres, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. Il jeta brutalement le rapport sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres et se leva à toute vitesse.

-... A... Akashi-san ?!

Jetant un regard perdu au rouge qui s'éloignait, Miyu décida de le suivre, les bruits de ses petits talons étouffés dans le tapis. Les portes claquaient là où il changeait de pièce et la verte peinait à suivre.

-Akashi-san !

Et il continuait de l'ignorer royalement. La jeune fille avait vite compris que son jeune employeur était une tête de mule diablement sourde quand ça l'arrangeait. La porte du bureau se referma juste devant son nez et la secrétaire prit le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur plus autant habitué à battre aussi vite avec le manque d'exercices. Sa main formant un petit poing, elle toqua doucement.

-Akashi-san ? Puis-je entrer s'il vous plaît ?

Aucune réponse. C'était prévisible, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle allait trouver en ouvrant la porte. Miyu abaissa doucement la poignée et poussa la porte, cherchant le rouge des yeux.

Comme prévu, Monsieur boudait dans son fauteuil.

Il était quasiment impossible pour le commun des personnes qu'un tel héritier d'une famille aussi prisée que la sienne puisse s'abaisser à ce comportement enfantin. Et pourtant … Les bras bien croisés, les joues gonflées et la jambe droite battant l'air, Akashi Seijuro n'était pas content. Et il le manifestait ainsi.

-... Les résultats n'étaient pas concluant … ?

Miyu savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de prendre quelques libertés avec le garçon. Il l'avait accepté à ses côtés, ce n'était pas rien. La verte chérissait son poste plus que tout, c'était son rôle de veiller au bien-être du rouge. Quitte à le questionner pour comprendre le nœud du problème.

-... Akashi-san ?

Le rouge fit tourner son fauteuil noir pour regarder par l'immense baie vitrée située derrière lui. Miyu soupira et déposa ses dossiers sur le bureau du garçon.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui poussait ainsi l'héritier à agir ainsi. Le manque d'argent. Oh, n'importe qui agirait ainsi surtout après tous les efforts mis en place. Pas lui.

Parce que Akashi Seijuro était le plus grand radin que ce monde n'ait jamais porté.

Miyu avait très, très surprise en découvrant sa face cachée. Parce que le rouge allait jusqu'à chouiner pour le moindre centime. Parce que la perte de centaines de yens qui venaient de lui être apprise était juste un cauchemar pour ce pingre.

-Akashi-san ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour ça ! Les autres investissements peuvent effacer ça rapidement ! Avec ce rapport, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il faut améliorer.

Motiver l'employeur … Ça n'avait jamais été indiqué dans ses cours …

Le garçon restait silencieux, sans doute à la recherche de là où il allait pouvoir tirer des sous sans que ça n'affecte grandement les autres investissements. Miyu attendit silencieusement qu'il lui donner ses indications.

-D'abord, on va réduire nos investissements sur cette société aérienne … De toute façon, elle ne devrait pas tarder à faire faillite … Ensuite, il me semble que nous avons des actions en Italie ?

-Oui, juste ici !

Miyu lui tendit le dossier correspondant que le garçon feuilleta un peu.

-Je vais vendre deux actions et les racheter par derrière avec notre deuxième investisseur. Elles seront moins chères donc on réalisera une petite économie. Oh et il faudrait chercher un nouveau plan pour de la pub à moyen coût comme une association ou ...-

-Pourquoi pas une … aide à l'hôpital ?

Les yeux d'Akashi brillèrent l'espace d'une seconde tandis qu'il planta ses coudes dans le bureau pour dévisager la plus jeune.

-Expliques-toi, Miyu.

Ah, cette voix professionnelle … Oui, elle venait de l'intéresser !

Miyu trifouilla un peu dans ses dossiers avant de lui tendre une feuille.

-Momoi Satsuki, en phase terminale d'un cancer.

-Triste et alors ?

-L'Empire Akashi pourrait s'accorder quelques faveurs en prenant en charge ses soins avant le moment final … Naturellement, ça va demander de l'argent mais au final, les retombées de cette publicité ne peuvent être que bénéfiques.

Le garçon jeta à peine un regard à la photo de cette fille avec les cheveux roses pour grimacer un peu.

-Tous ses soins ? Si elle est condamnée à mourir, ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

-Akashi-san !

La voix outrée de sa secrétaire lui tira un mince sourire.

-Je suppose qu'on peut toujours essayer …

-Désirez-vous la rencontrer ?

-Pourquoi pas … Histoire de voir à qui va mon argent.

Miyu hocha de la tête et se retira pour aller libérer un créneau dans l'emploi du temps de son patron. Le plus vite serait le mieux vu l'humeur de Monsieur.

* * *

Tsubaki grignotait quelques pockys sur un banc dans le jardin en regardant son petit frère qui jouait avec le chat. Le petit brun s'amusait à lancer une petite balle au bout d'un fil tandis que l'animal se précipitait pour l'attraper. L'enfant riait et regarda sa grande sœur.

-Tsuki-nee-chan ! Regarde, regarde !

Et il continuait à lancer sa petite balle. La rose esquissa un sourire avant de croquer dans le bâtonnet au chocolat.

Shun était un garçon très vif pour son âge. Très sportif, il trouvait toujours une occupation qui le laissait à bout de souffle. L'aînée n'avait peur que d'une chose : qu'à son tour, il tombe un beau jour parce que ses poumons ne tenaient plus.

Leurs parents refusaient de voir la vérité bien en face. Leur unique fille était malade, très malade et ça pouvait tout aussi bien arriver à l'un de leurs deux filles, si ce n'était aux deux également … Aussi, Tsubaki savait qu'elle allait être la seule à s'inquiéter de la dépense d'énergie de Shun.

D'ailleurs … Elle l'emmènerait avec elle pour ses prochains tests, voir si le garçon répondaient bien. Si on pouvait lui diagnostiquer la maladie dès maintenant, il allait pouvoir être pris en charge bien plus vite qu'elle. Parce que dans son cas, à part une transplantation .. Enfin bref, ne soyons pas si sombre. Tsubaki ne voulait inquiéter personne.

Le chat avait apparemment décidé qu'il en avait marre de jouer parce qu'il sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. La main dans les longs poils blancs, la rose sentit Shun s'asseoir près d'elle, à la recherche d'une nouvelle occupation.

-Shun-kun veut allez se promener ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement et attrapa la main de sa grande sœur en la tirant doucement. Tsubaki se leva, sa boîte de pockys dans la main de libre et suivit l'enfant pressé de sortir un peu. Depuis que la maladie de sa sœur avait été diagnostiqué, ses parents veillaient surtout sur leur cadette. L'aîné avait sa propre vie et le benjamin … Ils semblaient parfois oublier leur dernier enfant. C'était pour ça que Tsubaki voulait passer un maximum de temps avec lui.

Si Shun enfila ses basket à la va vite, c'est à dire sans vraiment faire ses lacets, la rose attrapa une paire de sandales et prit le temps de bien accrocher les lanières entre elles. Reprenant la petite main dans la sienne, elle poussa la porte de la maison et s'aventura le long de l'allée pour rejoindre les lourds battants en bois qui clôturaient l'immense demeure familiale. Du fait de leurs moyens financiers, quelques gardes du corps adroitement placés ici et là surveillaient les rejetons de leurs employeurs. Heureusement, les trois enfants avaient toujours été agréables avec eux, n'ayant jamais montré un quelconque signe de supériorité envers eux. Le fils aîné faisait des parties des cartes à l'époque, dans un coin d'herbe quand ses cours l'ennuyaient, la jolie demoiselle qui ne demandé jamais d'aide voyait parfois l'un des hommes en noir lui prendre quelques poches remplies de son shopping et le plus jeune venait souvent avec des ballons de toutes sortes pour jouer avec les grands gaillards.

Tsubaki veillait à marcher doucement. D'un côté pour s'adapter à la vitesse de Shun, de l'autre, parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. L'ancienne sportive avait plutôt envie d'enfiler sa propre paire de basket et de partir en footing pendant un long moment. Mais ce n'était plus possible aujourd'hui. C'était ainsi.

En tournant à droite, les deux enfants -grande dans le cas de la rosette- longèrent un parc. Quelque familles s'y prélassaient, regardant leurs propres rejetons ou s'amusant avec des chiens. De belles visions. Tsubaki laissa son regard traîner dans cette direction. Aussi, elle ne remarqua un spectacle étonnant : un garçon de son âge environ, dansait sans se préoccuper des regards qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Un casque vissé sur les oreilles, il enchaînait les mouvements, tenant sa main près de sa bouche comme s'il tenait un micro. Il chantait à cœur ouvert, les yeux fermés, dans sa bulle.

-Tsuki-nee-chan ?

Shun regarda sa grande sœur qui semblait captiver par ce qu'elle regardait. Le petit garçon avait beau se tendre sur la pointe de ses pieds, ce buisson était trop haut pour lui. Il secoua la main de sa sœur mais en vain.

La rosette ne perdait plus une miette de la danse effrénée du brun au loin. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Finalement, le garçon s'arrêta. Il se pencha vers un sac de sport et en retira une serviette orange pour s'éponger le visage. Le jeune homme regarda un peu autour de lui et son regard s'ancra à celui de la rosette. Tsubaki sursauta un peu en observant les yeux gris du garçon, aussi gris que ceux de Shun qui tirait désespérément sur sa main pour qu'elle le soulève, qu'il puisse aussi assister au spectacle. Mais en vain.

Le garçon plus loin leva son bras et le secoua avec un énorme sourire. La demoiselle des Kumako sembla se ressaisir et resserra sa prise sur la petite main de son frère et l'entraîna. Le garçon rebaissa son bras, suivant les deux couettes du regard avec interrogation.

* * *

Aomine chercha une place libre sur le parking. Coup de bol ou étrange hasard, Kagami recula la sienne au même moment. En passant près de la voiture du bleu, le rouge abaissa sa vitre, tout comme l'autre garçon.

-... Yo

-... Yo

Ils se regardèrent un peu et chacun repartit de son côté. Le bleu gara sa voiture et en sortit rapidement. Kagami avait l'air vraiment mal. Donc ça n'allait pas bien là-haut. Il traversa le hall à toute vitesse et percuta Midorima qui laissa tomber ses dossiers.

-Aomine, bon sang ! Ne cours pas dans l'hôpital !

-... Pardon

Il repartait déjà à l'assaut des couloirs, suivit par le vert.

-Aomine, attend ! Ne rentre pas de suite !

Mais le bleu faisait la sourde oreille. A droite puis à gauche. Vingt pas dans le couloir et porte de gauche. Et pour une fois, le battant blanc s'ouvrit de suite.

-Dehors ! Foutez-moi la paix !

-Mademoiselle, Akashi-sama essayait juste de- …

-Sortez !

Un jeune femme avec des cheveux verts pastel noués en un chignon impeccable sortit de la pièce, la tête piteusement baissée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Aomine et baissa poliment le menton pour le saluer. Ensuite, une espèce de nain rouge sortit dignement à sa suite, aristocratique à souhait. Sans jeter un regard au bleu, il referma la porte d'un geste vif et repartit vers le hall.

-Akashi-san !

La demoiselle courut à sa suite et Aomine rouvrit la porte de la chambre de Momoi. Des papiers blancs jonchaient le sol et la rose tremblait dans son lit.

-Satsu …

Elles serraient les poings si fort que ses veines ressortaient drastiquement. Le bleu s'approcha davantage.

-Je ne veux pas de pitié …

-Je sais.

-S'il revient encore … S'il revient encore …

Le bleu demanda ensuite le sujet de la conversation.

-Il proposait de payer certains de mes soins … en échange d'un coup de pub.

-... Tu aurais du saisir cette chance … Tu aurais pu te sentir mieux …

-Je ne veux pas de pitié ! Je vais mourir ! Et rien ne changera ça !

Elle cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes et Aomine sentit les siennes monter à son tour. Il frotta doucement son dos et la regarda mordre ses lèvres.

-Satsu …

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et sentit ses doigts agripper une des mèches, l'entraînant au passage. Discrètement, il cacha les cheveux de couleur pêche dans son poing.

Midorima s'était arrêté derrière la porte et n'avait cessé d'observer Miyu et Akashi, l'air pensif.

* * *

Shun buvait un chocolat au lait acheté à l'instant. Sa sœur avait opté pour une tasse de thé aux arômes de chocolat et orange. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Le petit garçon se demandait si c'était en rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt.

-Oooooooy !

Le petit brun se retourna brutalement vers l'origine du cri. Agitant un bras, un garçon brun courrait vers eux. Et chose étrange, sa grande sœur se tendit sur sa chaise.

-Purée, tu marches vite … J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver …

-Et pourquoi … voulais-tu me retrouver ?

Le brun tira une chaise et s'installa près de Shun qui ne cessait de le dévisager. Ses cheveux noirs ressemblaient aux siens et les yeux gris étaient identiques.

-J'ai vu que tu m'observais dans le parc ! Comme tu étais plutôt mignonne, j'ai eu envie de te parler ! Mais en fait …

Il approcha son visage de celui de Tsubaki qui cligna à peine des yeux.

-En fait, tu es vraiment mignonne !

Pour toute réponse, la rosette porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Avec une moue boudeuse, l'inconnu se pencha vers le petit garçon.

-Salut, tu t'appelles comment ?

-... Shun …

-Ah, c'est chouette ! Moi, c'est Takao ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Kazunari ou Kazu …Comme tu veux !

-D'accord …

Tsubaki reposa sa tasse, fixant les deux garçons. Son petit frère souriait doucement, ce Takao ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mal.

-Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Tsubaki.

Elle avait répondu par automatisme et enfonça sa tête dans son cou. Le sourire du plus grand des garçons était rayonnant à souhait.

-Et donc Tsubaki, comme je te trouve vraiment mignonne, je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone ! Je compte sur toi pour m'envoyer un SMS un jour et ensuite, je te demanderais un rendez-vous !

-Tu es direct.

-Tu trouves ?

Takao se mit à rire et sortit un stylo. Il attrapa la serviette de Tsubaki, un petit carré blanc, et nota son numéro. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et se leva.

-Je serais bien resté de séduire un peu mais j'avais promis à mon colocataire de faire les courses … Il va être furax … J'espère qu'on va se recroiser Shun ! Tsubaki … Je te dis à bientôt ~

Et il s'envola, comme une mini tornade. Le petit garçon regarda sa grande sœur et se mit à rire.

-Tsuki-nee-chan a une touche !

* * *

Takao poussa la porte de l'appartement en prenant sa moue de chien battu attendant sous la pluie. Il avança sur le bout des orteils, aux aguets.

-Kazu-chaaaaaan …

Oups

Un tablier hippocampe sur le dos, une louche dans une main et l'unique œil de visible étincelant, c'était de mauvaise augure …

-J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé au parc … à répéter notre nouvelle chorégraphie …

Himuro était vraiment, vraiment en colère.


End file.
